


I built a home. For you. For me. Until it disappeared.

by baneme



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War (Marvel), Comic, Director Stark, Fanart, M/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Not A Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baneme/pseuds/baneme
Summary: It started with two men. SPOILERS.





	I built a home. For you. For me. Until it disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> First is mcu Steve, post Endgame after Tony's death.  
> Second is 616 Tony, post 616 Civil War after Steve's death.
> 
> I love this parallel.  
> It's always Tony who is crying. But in mcu, it's Steve.


End file.
